Moondance
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I am Wednesday Addams. This doesn't really have anything to do with the story, I just thought that you should know this.


"Okay, so maybe for your wedding the color scheme will be green? I dunno, it's just that a few years ago for prom you wore a green dress cuz you said it was Casey's fave color and then he said he loved green because it was the color of your eyes which is like totes sweet of him even though your dress didn't even stay on your body for the whole night-ahem," Marissa says this all in one breath and takes a moment to shoot me a pointed glare. "I did not quite appreciate getting sympathetic stares from the old lady at the pharmacy when I went to get you a pregnancy test. The old bat was all like, 'Stupid teenagers going out having relations and getting pregnant. Young lady, I hope you know it is a sin to have an abortion. The Lord our God sayeth thou shall not kill, and killing that life form growing inside of you would be murder.' I almost told her to shove it, but I didn't want her to throw holy water at me. I was almost disappointed you weren't pregnant because you and Casey would've had adorkable babies, oh my glob. Anyway, I better be your maid of honor and of course I'll be the wedding planner."

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN BLOODY TALKING ABOUT?" I yelled. "Marissa, I'm pretty sure I'm hungover from that stupid party last night. But I'm conscious enough to know that me and Casey are not engaged. I think. Right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not yet. I mean, c'mon it's been like, what nine years? We've already graduated from college so why wouldn't Casey wanna settle down with you yet? He loves you so much and I just die every time he looks at you."

"Shouldn't I be the one melting from that?" I laughed at her dramatic swooning. "What's so swoon-worthy about the way he looks at me?"

She stared at me like I had cookies growing outta my head. "Have you ever seen the way he looks at you? It's like…the way looks at you with such adoration and love. He would do anything to make you happy. He would die for you, Sammy."

I looked away, walking towards my bookshelf and pretending to be engrossed with the way they were sitting there. "I should probably reorganize my books. Maybe use the Dewey Decimal System for it. Or just alphabetize them by the author's last name."

"Sammy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're rambling about alphabetizing your books. What's wrong?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing is ever wrong about wanting your books to be organized. But now if I wanna read Flipped or Confessions of a Serial Kisser or Shredderman by Wendelin van Draanen, I would have to go all the way to the bottom of my shelf."

"I'm gonna regret getting off topic here, but why are you reading Shredderman? That's like a little boy book, right?"

I scoffed. "Au contraire, my dear. Shredderman is a book to be beloved by all ages and sexes."

"But…it's so…childish."

"…so? What's wrong with that? It's adorable and funny and Wendelin van Draanen is boss."

She shrugged. "Alrighty. Although, I must admit that the movie with Devon Workheiser was cute."

I teased, "Don't you mean Devon Workheiser was cute?"

"I AM NOT A FLIPPING COUGAR, SAMANTHA KEYES."

"I might believe you except you were hitting on that twelve year old."

She groaned. "I didn't know he was twelve. He looked way older on Instagram and then he called me cute and I just-ugh. You know it was complicated."

"Do you need a cookie?" I asked.

"You know it, erghh. But I'm on my diet and-YOU JUST CHANGED THE BLASTED SUBJECT."

"What subject?" I asked innocently.

"Sammy, tell me why you weirded out when I said Casey would die for you," she demanded.

I mumbled under my breath, "I don't want him to die for me. I don't want him to give anything up for me."

She looked at me before quietly asking, "If he wanted to marry you, would you say yes to him?"

"I don't know."

I swear, her eyes bugged outta her head. "You don't know? But you love him!"

"It's complicated, Marissa. Like what if living with him is different than dating him? What if he wants me out of his life six months later? What if he wants something I can't give him? I just…I don't want him to make a mistake by marrying me," I whispered.

Marissa just chuckled loudly. "You're still such a dodo bird about boys. Casey especially. Sammy Keyes, that man loves you and you love him. There's nothing complicated about that. Unless he's an angry drunk. Then me and him are gonna have some problems."

I giggled slightly. "He's more of a silly drunk. He giggles a lot and says a lot of things."

"Is he still a good kisser when he's drunk?"

I looked at her and joked, "How do you know he's a good kisser?"

She rolled her eyes. "So now I'm a cougar and a homewrecker?"

I put a hand to my chest dramatically. "I never said you were a cougar though. I said you were a pedophile."

"I'm gonna punch you, Sammy."

"A good kiss is determined by the personality and character of the person you're kissing and how much you love that person."

"…so he's a sloppy kisser when he's drunk?" she asked.

"Sloppy, but sexy."

"Ugh, the last guy who kissed me was so sloppy. It was disgusting. How can Casey be a sloppy but sexy kisser?"

I smiled dreamily. "Because it's him."

She laughed out loud. "Cheesy! I remember the first time he French kissed you during that movie at Billy's house. He was just so awkward, I felt bad. He looked like a hurt puppy when he saw you were more into the movie than in playing tonsil hockey."

I jumped onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow and yelling into it, "Shuuuuut up. I felt so bad about that. I just didn't know how to react to that. It came out of nowhere."

"I remember the first time he told you he loved you too." Her voice was muffled since I had pulled the covers of my bed over my head as well.

I groaned. "Were you there for all of the embarrassing moments in my relationship?"

_I swear, the day he told me he loved me was the most memorable day ever. It was the fourth of July and Marissa's parents had this barbecue where they invited Casey and Billy and Danny and Holly and Dot and Hudson and Grams and whatnot. _

_They had brought fireworks they had gotten when they had a business meeting in Chinatown. They even brought some sparklers for everyone too. _

_Things were kinda awkward between me and Casey because a week before, I had blurted out that I had loved him while we were studying and he was just really surprised. He didn't say anything to that and I had gone home early. _

_So I didn't know what to expect at the barbecue. I was there early with Marissa, waiting for everyone else to arrive while eating a red, white, and blue cupcake and drinking lemonade when a voice in my ear whispered, "They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky. They're all together ooky, the Addams family."_

_I snorted unattractively and snapped twice before turning around to face Casey who was grinning widely as if I hadn't confessed my undying love for him just a week earlier. The Addams Family theme song singing was a thing with us that we would do every once in a while. It originated from when Casey made me audition for the school play version of the Addams Family movie. He got the part of Gomez and I didn't want anyone other than me to be Morticia. As if I would let any other girl have intense make out sessions with my boyfriend even if it was for a bloody play. Otherwise, I would've tried out to be Wednesday. _

_And it was worth it. Even though the entire school got to see my boyfriend make out with me as passionately as Gomez did with Morticia. _

_Anyway, there Casey was, smiling at me with those dimples showing so clearly in his cheeks making me want to kiss him. He handed me a sparkler and held up the lighter to set it off. When it was lit and sparkling and whatnot, he grabbed my hand and led us to a secluded part of the McKenze's yard. We were quiet for a while, which never bothered me before, but this was an awkward silence now. I was absentmindedly moving my sparkler around when Casey said out of the blue, "I love you."_

_I was freaked out to the point of the damned River Styx. Somehow my sparkler flew out of my hand onto the sleeve of his shirt which promptly caught on fire. _

_So I freaked out even more and threw my lemonade at him. But I hadn't aimed it quite so well and it ended up drenching him from his head to his knees. _

_But at least I put the fire out. _

_And Casey started laughing. "Maybe this would've turned out better if I wasn't such an idiot and told you this a few months ago." _

_"Maybe it would've," Marissa said from behind us, smirking. _

"You and Casey are just so adorkably inexperienced with relationships."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. And what the hell does adorkable mean?"

"It's like…dorky. But a cute kind of dorky. Adorkable. These mash up adjectives happen when you're an English major that's tired as fuck of the English language," she explained. "But like I was saying, you guys are just so inexperienced. I never asked about your first time having sex because that would've been rude, but now I don't care anymore. I know something embarrassing happened so spill it."

"You wish you knew, McKenze. But I'm not telling." I childishly stuck my tongue out at her playfully while she glared at me relentlessly.

"You're a meanie," she stated.

"Ha. Meanie. That's the best that the English major could come up with?" I teased. "I'll tell you if you ask Billy out on a date."

She scrunched her nose. Billy had been asking her out for so long, but she always rejected him. After Danny got Heather pregnant, his parents forced him to marry her and I guess you could say that Marissa became somewhat of a party girl. Not so much a player as just really flirty and kind of flighty.

But I wanted her to be as happy as I was with Casey. And plus, if she had a boyfriend I could move in with Casey and not feel bad about leaving her alone. Maybe I was a bit biased by wanting her to be with Billy, but I trusted him and I thought he could make her happy.

She groaned and grabbed her phone. "It better be worth it," she muttered. She set up a date with Billy with me fist pumping in the background and she turned to me and asked, "So what was the most embarrassing thing to happen during your first time?"

"Erm. It took him ten minutes to find out there wasn't a zipper on my dress."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THAT EMBARRASSING."

"I know." I smirked at her and threw a pillow at her. "Go to sleep. It's late and you have a date tomorrow."

She gave an exasperated shriek and climbed onto her bed swearing revenge or something. Now let's get one thing straight up front. My sleep is precious to me. Do you know how little sleep you get while sleeping on a couch until you're eighteen?

First day I ever slept on a bed was when I got an apartment with Marissa.

I fell asleep and didn't wake until the next afternoon. And when Marissa woke me up, I was a fucking dragon. I breathed fire. So if someone wake s me up and I don't kill them, they must be pretty damn special.

Which is why in the middle of the night when there's a continuous plinking noise against my window, I decide to check who it is before taking the machete we keep in the closet in case of intruders and just slicing a damn head off like Michonne from the goddamned Walking Dead.

When I opened the window, a pebble hit my arm and I glared into the dark. "I swear if whoever it is doesn't give me a damn good excuse for waking me up, I'm busting caps in your ass."

There's a husky chuckle from the ground. "Someone's cranky."

"Someone didn't get a nap today. Can I help you, my dearest Casey? Before I bite your head off, I mean."

"Come take a walk with me." He steps into the porch light and I can see he has this big goofy smile on his face. Which he knows I can't resist.

I scrunch my nose at him. "But…you'll probably rape me or something. Stranger danger!"

"Can't deny that," he jokes.

I throw the pebble he threw at me at him and hope it hit his face.

"You missed."

No such luck.

"Erghh. I'll be down in a sec. I have to actually put on pants now." I said that to see how he'd react. I was not disappointed by how his smile dropped and was replaced by a look as if he was being tortured. I quickly threw on some shorts and left Marissa a note because chances were, I'd end up crashing at Casey's place.

He was waiting for me outside my door, wearing his Jack Skellington pajamas. I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and teased, "You're such a dork. But those pj's make you look sexy."

He blushed slightly and grasped my hand. "You're one to talk. You're wearing your Wednesday Addams pajamas. With shorts. You're gonna get yourself raped."

"Yeah, by you," I countered.

"Still not denying it."

"Mm, sounds lovely. Where are we going?"

He looked at me bashfully. "The lake. I didn't know if you've ever seen it when the moon is full like today so…"

We walked in silence until we reached the lake, which was just a short distance away from where I lived. We reached the lake and the moon reflected onto the lake, which was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, with the exception of Casey.

I smiled and brought up, "Marissa was reminiscing all of our most awkward moments throughout our relationship."

He grimaced. "You didn't tell her about-erm. When we first…?"

I shook my head. "There are some things that are better left unsaid. I told her some bullshit about how you didn't know my dress had a zipper to trick her into going out with Billy. I figured you wouldn't care if I told her that instead of what really happened," I teased.

His blush wasn't very noticeable by the moonlight, but you could tell it was there. He tugged playfully on one of the braids I put my hair into when I was about to go to bed. "You look like Wednesday Addams. You were lovely as Morticia Addams though. Brings back so many memories." He smiled wistfully at me.

"Memories of making out with me in front of the entire school? Jeez, Gomez Addams was so touchy-feely. I mean, dude, he made out with his wife's hands if he had the chance."

He nodded and confessed, "I really wanted you to play Morticia so I could do that in front of everyone really. Just to show…that you were mine."

I stared at him. "_You were marking your territory? _How about next time you just pee on me?" I scowled.

He realized his mistake and frantically said, "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that-there were these guys in the locker room and they just-they wanted you. Even though you were dating me. I got mad, Sammy. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have pressured you into it." He turned away like a hurt puppy.

So I felt like I kicked a puppy .

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed my poor little puppy on the cheek. "It was a long time ago, Case. I'm sorry. I'm not mad. And being Morticia was fun anyway. Along with being this morbidly wonderful woman, it's a lovely thing to put on a college resume."

He sighed in relief and planted a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even if you're a dork sometimes."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Silence or I'll seduce you at the lake and toss you in."

"Lake sex would sound lovely if it wasn't for the occasional soda can in it." I leaned my head against his arm and snaked a cold hand under the front of his shirt.

"You're cold," he stated.

"Prove it."

He rolled his eyes and slipped his leather jacket off. "You could've just told me you were cold, Sammy. I would've given you my jacket sooner."

"But then you'll be cold."

He held the jacket for me so I could put my arms through. "You care about me too much sometimes."

"Because I love you, stupid."

He stopped walking and pushed me against a tree, his face inches from mine and his breath heaving roughly. "How much do you love me?"

"A lot." Well that didn't sound romantic at all. "Casey Acosta, I love you to the ends of the earth. And you know I'm not good with things like this, but I'm trying and it's not working out very well. Just know that I love you. Like a lot."

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" He paused. "That didn't come out right. I mean-will you-like would you- gah! I messed up!" He buried his face in his hands. 'I'm sorry, I-"

I grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him down to meet his lips with mine. He tries so hard for me. And I love him for that. I love him for everything. And I know he loves me. "You're adorkable," I whisper in between kisses and I guess that gives him more confidence because he kisses me harder and his breath gets more ragged.

He pulls away at one point and just grins at me, asking, "Adorkable? Where'd that come from?"

"Marissa the pedophile," I gasped out. "Now kiss me again, my dear fiancé."

He mutters, "Mm, of course, my dear adorkable Sammy."

**A/N: Someone asked me to turn this idea into a masterpiece. But I don't know how to do that, so I hope you will like this instead. I was working on this all day on my iPhone. And while I was watching the Addams Family movie. I am Wednesday. I swear to you, I am that girl. The lowest apathy and empathy ever and quite homicidal, but yeah you guys don't care about that soooo…**

**Hi dere.**

**HEY DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALL THE BEST REVIEWERS I COULD EVER ASK FOR I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT.**

**For some reason, I always get scared when I get an email that someone reviewed like "omfg noo please don't be mean to me" and it takes hours for me to actually look at it.**

**So you get cookies.**

**Baii, my adorkable dears.**


End file.
